Shinigami Plus a Vampire
by Lazy Hermit
Summary: The Newspaper club go to Karakura Town to do research for thier newspaper. Yet they bring back a few shinigami instead. Rated M for language. Chapter 6 is up! Up for Adoption!
1. Shinigami Plus Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Bleach

Shinigami + Vampire

* * *

"AIEEEE!!!" At Youkai Gakuen a certain perverted wolf was getting his ass kicked. He was caught peeping under Moka's skirt. Which lead to Kurumu beating the shit out of him for being such a perv. After the wolf got what was coming to him the newspaper club began working on their newspaper. When Miss. Nekonome their adviser walked in.

"Good new's everyone! The Headmaster is giving us a trip to the Human World, to do research!" Miss. Nekonome announced.

Really! Where to?" Tsukune asked he couldn't wait to go back to the human world. Not that he didn't like Youkai Gakeun, It's just he was human, so he would much rather be in his own world than the monster one. The only reason he had stayed in the school so far was to be with a certain pink haired vampire.

"A place called 'KaraKura Town' if I remember right." The cat teacher replied. Her tail began to swish back in forth, dreaming about the Delicious fish in the human world.

"I hope we don't run into any trouble." Tsukune remembered the last time they went to the human world. Moka had gotten kidnapped, and Fairy Tail had attacked the hotel they were staying at. The only good thing about that trip was that their relationship and grown.

This made the group shudder as they too remembered the last time they went to the human world.

"Well be at the bus stop in the morning. It will be a three day two night trip, so pack accordingly." Miss. Nekonome said. Then the room to go to another so called 'teacher's meeting.

* * *

"ICHIGOOOOOOO~" A brown haired boy yelled running down the hallway.

Ichigo stepped out of the way as the boy dived at him.

"What do you want Keigo?" Ichigo asks. He had gotten used to Keigo enough to usually ignore everything the boy said.

"Ah! Don't be like that Ichigo! I have big news! Big news I tell ya! They say that there have been some strange thing's going on , bla, bla bla, bla" Keigo chattered away like a music box.

Ichigo continued walking down the hall, ignoring Keigo who continued to chatter.

"Hey listen to me! I'm not finished!" Keigo whined latching onto Ichigo's leg.

"Let go of me." Ichigo began to punch Keigo in the face, trying to get him off. Then he saw one of his other friends texting on a cell phone.

"Hey! Mizuiro" Ichigo waved. Then continued punching Keigo in the face. Until Keigo finally let go of his leg.

Mizuiro waves back while still texting on his phone. Ichigo opened the door to the classroom, Chad was blocking the entrance.

"Yo! Chad" Ichigo said sliding past the giant.

"Hey.. Ichigo" Chad said moving from the entrance.

Orihime waved at Ichigo from across the room. She was talking with her best friend Tatsuki. Who also waved at Ichigo. He waved back to the two girls. Then he looked over to Ishida who had his face in a book.

"Yo... " Ichigo mumbled.

Ishida ignored him and continued to read his book. This ticked Ichigo off.

"Hey! You can at least say hi back." Ichigo slammed his hand on Ishida's desk.

Which the Quincy continued to ignore him flipping another page in his book. Ichigo grabbed him by his collar. The bell rang, making Ichigo let go of Ishida. Ichigo quickly took his seat before the teacher came in. Then he looks around the room to realize someone is missing.

"Hmmmm... Where's Rukia?" Ichigo thought looking over at the empty desk next to him. It felt strange whenever she wasn't there like something big, most of the time bad was about to happen....

Just to make things worse it began to rain.

"Great.... I forgot to bring an umbrella." Ichigo stared out the window, completely zoning out the teacher. He continued to stare out the window for the whole class period.

The rain had gotten even worse after school. Rukia never came to school either.

"Sigh.... Might as well see if someone will share an umbrella with me." Ichigo frowned. He looks around, no one was there.

"Eh... When did everyone leave?" Ichigo shrugged.

He walked through the rain getting soaked. Ichigo hated rainy days when he was alone. It made him think to much of the day his mother died. Oh how he used to blame himself for her death, until he found out, it was a hollow that had killed her. All of a sudden it felt like time stopped as a green bus drove past. It gave off a strange aura. Ichigo watched the bus as it slowly drove past. Inside the bus was six girls, each with a strange hair color like his. Then there was two boys, one seemed to be trying to stop the girls form gaining up on the other boy. The other boy was backing away to the back of the bus. For some reason the girls on that bus gave Ichigo a bad feeling. He couldn't pinpoint why though as the bus drove away. As soon as the bus had gone the rain stopped.

"That was strange." Ichigo thought. He walked home still thinking about the people in the bus, wondering why they bothered him so much. Ichigo opened the door to the house.

"Welcome home ICHIGO!!" His dad said. The old man tried to kick Ichigo in the jaw.

"Hey Yuzu, Karin" Ichigo said to his sisters and he walked past his annoying father, dodging the kick.

"How mean Ichigo! Ignoring you father like that." Isshin whined, grabbing Ichigo in a bear hug.

This ticked Ichigo off.

"POW!!"

Ichigo sent his father flying out the door. "Well I'm going to my room to work on some homework."

"Ok." Karin said. Then went back to reading her magazine.

"Ichi-Nii do you know where 'Bostov' is? I can't seem to find him anywhere." Yuzu sobbed. She loved dressing the teddy bear up in strange cloths.

"Yeah his probably in my room. I'll go get him for you." Ichigo said.

"Thanks Ichi-Nii!" Yuzu hugged her big brother.

Ichigo went to his room. "Kon where are you?"

A lion shaped stuffed animal crawled out from Ichigo's bed. "Ichigo save me your crazy sister has been looking for me all day! I can't stand being dressed in those whack job cloth's."

"Sure I'll help you. Yuzu I've found him." Ichigo called out.

"Be right there Ichi-Nii." Yuzu called back.

"Eh! I-Ichigo no s-s-s-save me.... You Trader!!!!" Kon yelled. Then stopped moving as Yuzu entered the room.

Kon glared at Ichigo as Yuzu carried him out of the room. Ichigo gave a wave, saying have fun.

"Now to get to work." Ichigo sighed. He stretched until his bones made a nice cracking sound, then went over to work on some homework. After finishing his homework he began to worry.

"I haven't seen Rukia all day. Where the hell did she go. Guess I should try Urahara's shop"

"Bzzt, Bzzt" The Shinigami Substitute badge went off. "Damn not now." Ichigo groaned.

He quickly switched into his gigai, placed his lifeless body on the bed, and jumped out the window. Ichigo jumped from building to building heading toward the hollow's reiatsu.

"Wait up Ichigo." A familiar voice from behind him said.

"Rukia where the hell have you been all day?" Ichigo asks.

"I was at Urahara's there have been some strange reiatsu going around town today. So I asked Urahara about it." Rukia stated.

"What strange reiastu?" he asks.

"No need to worry. Now let's go take care of this hollow." Rukia replies.

The jump from building to building.

* * *

Earlier That Day

"Great it's raining." Moka pouted.

"It's ok Moka-Chan. I'm sure the rain will stop soon." Tsukune said trying to reassure her.

The group had made it to Karakura Town only to have it start raining. So far the day had not gone well at all. They had driven all around town, because the vampires couldn't get off of the bus until it stopped raining.

"I'm sorry everyone for not being able go out in the rain." Moka said. She hated the fact that water would sap her powers possibly killing her, since she was a vampire.

Kokoa snorted. Why say sorry to a bunch of low class monsters? She could never understand her pink haired sister.

"At least we get to see the town this way. Desu" Yukari said.

"That's right Moka-Chan." Tsukune said.

"No worries Moka-Chan yours truly will do something about it." Gin said while groping Kurumu's chest and Mizore's ass.

"SMACK!"

"Hehehe Now no reason to get violent." Gin said backing away from the girls. He rubbed the red hand print's Kurumu and Mizore had left on his cheek.

"Oh no I believe the perverted wolf deserve a good beating." Kurumu said while cracking her knuckles.

"Yes I believe that is a good idea." Mizore agreed as her ice claws began to form.

"CRACK"

"POW"

"SMACK"

"AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" The wolf screamed as the girls beat the living day lights out of him.

"Your right you did make it stop raining." Kurumu smirked as the sun came out.

"From now on all we have to do is beat the pervert up. Then it will stop raining." Kokoa smirked. She liked that idea.

The bus pulled over to the side to let the group off.

"Where should we go?" Tsukune asks.

"I saw an arcade a couple of blocks back. Desu" Yukari chirped.

"That sounds like fun." Moka said.

"Ok let's go to the arcade." Tsukune smiled, glad that Moka was her usual cheery self now that the rain had stopped.

Tsukune paid for all of the girls game coins. He looked down his wallet and began to cry anime tears. All that money he had saved up over the school year was gone.

"Well as long Moka is happy I don't care." Tsukune sighed.

"You ok Tsukune?" Moka asked giving him a worried glance.

"Just fine Moka-Chan. Which game do you want to play?" Tsukune asked smiling at her.

"Hmmmmm I don't know. Which game do you like to play Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Oh then follow me." Tsukune said walking toward the fighter games.

Kokoa walked off to go play 'House of the Dead 4.' Yukari followed Ruby over to the racing games of the arcade. Kurumu and Mizore were making a big scene at the 'Dance Dance Revolution' game in the back of the shop. They had a huge crowd of boys gawking at the girls as they moved with ease threw the steps.

"Damn! look at how big that one girls boobs are."

"I know. The other girl ain't to bad either." The boys chattered amongst themselves.

* * *

After the group was finished at the arcade they went to a pizza shop across the street. They ordered a large peperoni pizza, with an order of cheese sticks.

"What should we do now?" Tsukune asked the girls. He took a piece of pizza from the the tray.

"How about we just walk around, to look at the scenery" Moka said. She to took a piece of pizza.

"Didn't we already see enough of that on the bus." Kokoa whined.

"We didn't see everything though." Tsukune stated, sticking up for Moka.

"Thank you Tsukune" Moka said.

"Let me ask where the best scenery is." Tsukune walked up to one of the waitresses. He chatted with the waitress for about ten minutes getting directions on where to go. Then back over to their table, sitting down next to Moka.

"So did you find out anything." Kurumu asked.

"Yep. She said that if we go to the graveyard on top of the hill, you can get a really good view of the town. Only she said it takes about an hour to get there." Tsukune replied .

"That's not to bad." Mizore said.

"Alright so let's go. Desu" Yukari said.

Tsukune paid the bill for the pizza. Then the group walked out the door. It had taken the group two hours just to get to the top of the hill.

"Phew! T-That took longer than I thought." Tsukune said. He was laying on the ground trying to catch his breath from walking up the gigantic hill.

"This view better be worth it." Kokoa grumbled.

"_**Sniff, Sniff**'.....**tasty 'sniff' very tasty smell. Must eat the tasty human."**_ A dark figure loomed over the group.

"This is amazing Tsukune." Kurumu yelled.

From on top of the hill they could see the entire town. The sun was setting making the view even more beautiful.

"I'm glad we came up here." Moka said. She stared into Tsukune's chocolate brown eyes. He stared back.

"Tsukune...."

"Moka-Chan...."

"_**ROWRRRRRRRRR" **_

"Eh did you guys just hear that?" Tsukune asked.

The group nods their heads.

"_**RRROOOOOOWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR" **_

"RUN!!!" Tsukune shouts.

They take off heading back the way they came.

"_**Yes run..... All the more fun for me...... Run my tasty little snack.." **_The figure dashed toward it's meal. It runs right in front of Tsukune. The creature wraps its tongue around Tsukune's neck and throws him into one of the grave stones.

"AARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Tsukune screams out in pain.

"TSUKUNE!!" Moka runs after him. Only to be sent flying in the other direction.

"M-Moka r-run." Tsukune gasped. He looked in horror as a monster began to form in his vision. The Monster was black with a white mask covering it's face, a hole in it's chest where it's heart should be. The monster was on a fours walking toward Moka.

"What the hell is going on. I can't see anything." Kurumu yelled. She was already flying in the air trying to find the invisible enemy.

Moka could also see the monster as it loomed ever closer to her. It's tongue swaying back in forth. This reminded her of that bastard Saizou, the first year at school when he tried to rape her.

"_**Hehehe....time to eat...." **_The monster lunged at her. Moka closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. It never came.

"......." She slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was two people dressed in black kimono's. One was a male with orange spiky hair. He was holding off the monster with an oversized blade. The other was female with black hair. She to held a blade only it was a lot smaller than the boy's. Moka heard the girl start to speak.

"Ichigo!! Why don't you just kill the hollow already?" The girl with black hair sighed.

"SHUT UP!! Just give me a minute." The boy now called Ichigo yelled. He pushed the hollow back, sending it flying through the air. He looked back at Moka then the others. "What the hell these are those people from earlier. This better just be a coincidence."

"_**Shinigami...... My am I just going to have an all you can eat buffet of delicious food today." **_The hollow charged at Ichigo.

"This is your lucky day! Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo is here to kick your ass!" The Substitute Shinigami yelled.

**_"Hahahaha let's see you try. I'm going to eat you. Then your partner over there." _**The Hollow laughed.

* * *

Here is the first chapter to my new crossover. Thank you everyone who voted for it.

Anyway for those of you who read my other story do not worry I will still update it regularly. Just I was getting tired of writing about Naruto so I decided to write this one as well. I will try to update both story's at least once a week if not sooner. All depends on how much homework I have.

REVIEW

l

\/


	2. Hollow Plus Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Bleach

Hollow + Vampire

* * *

"Dammit!! Ichigo how the hell do you always get us into these situations. I told you, you should have killed the hollow sooner." Rukia shouted.

"Hey! How was I suppose to know it had friends nearby." Ichigo shouted back.

Flash Back

Ichigo was just about to finish the hollow off when it made a loud screeching noise. Ichigo cupped his ears trying to keep the noise from shattering his mind. After the hollow finished screeching it began to laugh.

"_**BWAHAHAHAHA... You may have defeated me Shinigami, but lets see if you can defeat them.. BWAHAHA" **_The hollow continued to laugh like a psychotic maniac.

Ichigo's eye began to twitch from the insane laughter. So he quickly finished the hollow for good by cutting off its head.

Hundreds of hollows began to swarm the area.

Flash Back End

"**Getsuga Tenshou!"**Ichigo shouts. A large amount of condensed reiatsu shoot out of his blade killing dozens of hollows in its wake. No matter how many hollows Ichigo killed ten more took it's place.

"Dammit!! Rukia I'm going to use Bankai!" Ichigo shouted.

"Wait Ichigo Don't!!" Rukia shouted back.

* * *

Tsukune ran over to where Moka was. "Moka-Chan are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Tsukune please take off my Rosario." Moka gave him a pleading look while tugging on her Rosario.

Tsukune nodded and pulled the Rosario off. Youki filled the air as the pink haired vampire changed into her silver haired counterpart. The hollows froze felling a strange aura fill the air. The shinigami also notice this and looked over to where a silver haired, red slitted eyes girl stood. Ichigo noticed the pink haired girl was gone. Rukia had shunpo'd over to where Ichigo was in the confusion.

"Ichigo what is this strange rieatsu.... no it's to demonic to be...." Rukia whispered. She stared at the silver haired girl with fascination.

The hollows had completely forgotten about the shinigami as they stared at the silver haired girl.

"_**Hehehe.... That one looks tasty.... It's MINE" **_one of the larger hollows in the group yelled. It charged after her followed by tons of other hollows who also wanted to eat her.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!!" Moka yelled as she kicked one of the nearby hollows. It crashed into another one of it's kind.

"Hmmm... These monsters seem to....." Moka thought as she watched the monster she just kick stand back up. The hollows began to swarm around Moka.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

"I know."

The two shinigami shunpo'd over to the silver haired girl.

"**Mae: Sode no Shirayuki." **Rukia's blade begins to turn white as she turns the sword counter- clockwise. A white ribbon formed at the end of the blade. With the blade she sticks it in the ground four times in front of her.**"Tsugi no mai: Hakuren****." **Ice shot from the holes piercing many of the hollows in front of the attack.

"**Getsuga Tenshou!" **Ichigo shouts. Another wave of concentrated energy lashes out at the hollows.

"Move out of my way." Moka growls. She did not like these new comers interfering with her battle.

The two shinigami ignore her and continue to slay the hollows.

"Moka-San behind you!" Tsukune shouts. Watching as a hollow sneaks up behind the vampire.

Before Moka could turn around Ichigo had already taken care of the hollow.

"Good work Ichigo!" Rukia shouts. As she cuts the arm off of the hollow in front of her.

"Are you ok." Ichigo asks the silver haired girl, holding out a hand.

"Hmpf! I do not need your help!" Moka retorts, she slaps Ichigo's arm away.

Ichigo's eye starts to twitch. "What is up with this girl!She could have at least said thank you!"

"Ichigo! Look out!" Rukia shouts.

"Huh!" Ichigo shouts back. Moka kicks the hollow in the mask, cracking it in the middle.

"_**GYAH!" **_The hollow screams in excruciating pain.

"This girl might be stronger than Chad." Ichigo watched Moka as she sent the hollow's flying.

The last couple of hollows had become frozen in ice. Ichigo looked over to Rukia. She shook her head also not knowing where it came from. Then he saw that one of the girls with purple hair had ice claws. Then he watch as one of the other girls who had blue hair had wings and a tail was flying over them. After he was finished staring at the girl with wings he looked over at two girls who had wands. They didn't seem to out of the ordinary to him. Then he saw the last girl she had orange hair and was swinging a large mace around.

"Just great can my life get any stranger?" Ichigo sighed.

"Ichigo I think these people are the one's who caused the disturbance this morning." Rukia whispered.

"Ya think." Ichigo retorted.

"Thank you for saving us." A brown haired boy said walking up to them.

"Huh. Oh yeah no problem..... Wait you can see us?" Ichigo asked a little shocked.

The boy gave Ichigo a quizzical look.

"Stay back Tsukune! They may have saved us, but that doesn't mean we can thrust them." Moka shouted. She got into a fighting stance.

"What the?" Ichigo's eye twitched.

"It's ok Moka-San I'm sure their not bad people." Tsukune said.

Moka eyed the two shinigami in supposition. "Very well I shall let them go this time. How ever I warn you if you do anything suspicious. I won't hesitate to kill you." She warned.

Tsukune handed her the Rosario. Which she quickly snapped back into place. Ichigo and Rukia watched as the silver haired girl changed back into the pink haired girl he had saved earlier. Rukia noted that the strange reiatsu had vanished to. The girl fainted into the boy's arm's.

"What the hell! Does this girl get any weirder." Ichigo thought.

"Tsukune?" The girl mumbled as she began to wake up.

Moka-Chan..."

Tsukune.... Capu-Chu."

"AIEEE!! Moka-Chan!?" The boy screamed.

"Sorry Tsukune. It's just I couldn't help myself." Moka said with a dreamy look on her face.

"I just had to ask." Ichigo sighed. "Rukia let's get out of here."

"Wait!" Moka yells as the two shinigami disappear. "I wanted to learn their names at least."

The bus driver pulls up to the scene.

"You kids have a fun day?" The Bus Drive asks, opening the door.

"You have no idea." Tsukune sighs.

"Try me kid. I know more than you think." The Bus Driver chuckles.

The group sat in the back of the bus. Discussing what had just happened.

"What were those things?" Tsukune asks.

"I believe the people with swords called them 'hollows.' Desu." Yukari said.

"How come we couldn't see them at first?" Kurumu asks. Remembering she couldn't see them until she was slammed into a tree by one.

"Same here I couldn't see them either. Until later." Mizore noted.

"We need to find those two again. They should be able to tell us." Moka stated.

"I wonder what they are?" Ruby asked.

"The orange haired one said something about substitute shinigami." Moka replied.

"Substitute Shinigami? Hmmmm... I need to talk to the Chairman about this." Ruby said.

"Where is Gin-Sempei?" Tsukune ask, realizing he hadn't seen the wolf since they got off the bus.

"He's probably out hitting on some girls in town." Kurumu rolled her eyes not wanting to talk about the pervert.

The bus pulled up in front of a candy shop.

"Where are we?" Tsukune asks, looking at the candy shop.

"This is where you'll be staying boy." The Bus Driver Chuckles.

"Eh! We're staying in a candy shop?" Kurumu asks.

"Yep." The Bus Driver said, blowing out a puff of smoke.

Then Gin walked out of the shop waving at them. Followed by two kids and a really tall man wearing an apron.

"Welcome! I am Tessai Tsukabishi. The boy behind me is Jinta Hanakari and the girl is Ururu Tsumugiya. We shall be the ones to help you if you have any problem's." Tessai said, bowing to the group.

"P-Please c-c-c-come i-i-inside." Ururu said, bowing and gesturing at the door.

"Quit being such a wimp!" Jinta retorted, he began rubbing her temples at a fast speed causing friction.

"OW OW OW!" Ururu whines as the boy continues.

"Pay those two no mind." Tessai said. He then pulled the two apart by picking Jinta up and throwing him over his shoulder. Then walked into the shop.

"Let me down old man!" Jinta yelled, failing his arms and legs around helplessly.

This caused the group to sweat drop, but they followed the man inside the shop. They entered the back part of the room to see a dark skinned woman with dark purple hair and gold eyes. She was sitting at a table in nothing but a white T-shirt and panties. The woman was chowing down on a platter of food, which she quickly finished and added the plate to a pile beside her. She picked up the next dish and started eating again. The perverted wolf pulled out his camera and started taking pictures. In a flash the camera was destroyed and Gin against a wall unconscious.

"Is he always like that?" The woman asks between bites.

"Yeah..." Kurumu sighed. She was already liking the woman in front of her.

"My! My Yoruichi-Sama quit destroying the merchandise." A man said walking into the room. The man had light blonde hair. He had on a stripped white and green bucket hat that shadowed his eyes. The man was wearing mostly green. With traditional wooden sandal's on his feet. He had a cane in his right hand and a fan in his left.

"Ah Urahara make me some more rice. I'm about out." Yoruichi said, holding a bowl up to the man.

He ignored her and sat down at the table. "Tessai would you show are guess to their rooms."

Tessai got into a military stance and saluted Urahara. He opened up another door and said "Follow me."

The Newspaper club got situated in the rooms. Then walked back into the main room and sat down around the large table.

"Tessai would you make the guest some dinner. I'm sure you guys are hungry." Urahara said.

Tsukune's stomach growled followed by the rest of the group's. "Hehehe..."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were back in Ichigo's room now. Rukia put on her gigai and Ichigo went back into his living body.

"Ichigo come with me to Urahara's shop. I have something I need to discuss with him." Rukia said.

"Why do I need to go." Ichigo growned. He wanted to go to sleep.

"Just come with me." Rukia replied.

"Fine." Ichigo sighed.

"RU-KI-A~" Kon cried as he jumped at her. Rukia put her foot up and squished the stuffed animal to the ground.

"Let's go Ichigo." Rukia said, while stepping on Kon.

"Wait don't leave here all alone! I don't dressed up like a doll! Save me!" Kon begs grabbing onto Rukia's leg.

Rukia peels the stuffed animal off of her leg and throws him into the window.

"SQUEAK"

They left his room and headed toward Urahara's shop.

* * *

Ichigo slid the door to Urahara shop open and walked inside. The two walked into the back room. Once they entered the room they saw the people from earlier sitting around the table.

"Ah!" Ichigo shouted, pointing at the group.

Moka looked up to see the two from earlier. "Ah it's you!"

"Your that crazy chick from before!" Ichigo yells.

Moka frowned at that comment.

"Well I see you guys have already met. That makes this easier." Urahara chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asks.

"Let me explain. Ichigo these people are all youkai." Urahara said.

"Right and Rukia's drawings don't suck," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"CRACK!"

"OWWW!! Dammit Rukia I'm just telling the truth." Ichigo snapped, rubbing his side where she had just elbowed him.

"WACK!"

"Fine your drawing's only look like crap." Ichigo growled.

"Enough you two. We have some things to discuss. I'm sure are guest would like to know what attacked them." Yoruichi sighed.

Rukia pulled out her sketch book and began to draw. Ichigo growned.

The group had another sweat drop as they saw the drawings. They guessed the pictures had bunny's on it since that's the most they could decipher of the drawings. Rukia explained what hollows were and how shinigami were the only one's able to purify them. It took them a few hours to explain since her drawings were so confusing. Urahara and Yoruichi had to intervene at times to explain everything.

"And that's all." Rukia said, closing her sketch book.

The group group sighed in relief that they didn't have to look at the drawing's any longer.

"Now would you tell us about yourselves." Urahara asked, fascinated with the group.

So the Newspaper club told them what type of monsters they were, why they were there, and about the school they went to. Ichigo was a bit dumbfounded at finding out that there was a school for monsters.

"Wait then why are you there if your human?" Rukia asks.

"Hehehe... That's a long story." Tsukune chuckled.

"Interesting. Ichigo, Rukia I would like you two to escort these people around town tomorrow." Urahara said.

"But we have school tomorrow and I can't miss another day. I've already missed more than were supposed to thanks to my job." Ichigo growned.

"Then take them with you." Urahara said, pulling out some school uniforms.

Ichigo's eye began to twitch. Just why did Urahara have so many of his school's uniforms?

"Um excuse me but why do we have to go to their school with them?" Moka asks.

"Because I believe the hollows will continue to target you as long as you stay here. So it would be easier if you stayed near are substitute shinigami here." Urahara replied.

The group discussed their options. Then decided it would be a good idea.

"Ok we'll go." Tsukune said, taking a uniform from Urahara.

"Good I'm sure you will have a fun day." Urahara smirked.

"Oh god." Ichigo growned. He was not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

I know another short chapter. But once they get to the school I'll to make them longer but NO promises.

REVIEW!!

l

\/


	3. Human School Plus Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Bleach

Human School + Vampire

* * *

Ichigo awoke the next morning with a grown. Today was the day he had to take those youkai to his school.

"Ichigo! Hurry up we're going to be late." Rukia said, sliding open his closet door.

"Gaw! Rukia! Stop sleeping in my closet! You already have your own bed in Yuzu and Karin's room. Sleep in there." Ichigo yelled.

"I can't sleep in there. I'm to use to your closet." Rukia stated, crossing her arms.

"Your going to get me in trouble if dad finds out your sleeping in my room." Ichigo frowned.

"RUKIA ~" Kon shouted, jumping after Rukia.

"SQUEK SQUEK SQUEK"

She stomped the perverted stuffed animal into the ground.

"Let's go Ichigo. We have to go pick up those youkai." Rukia said, getting ready to jump out the window.

Ichigo sighed and followed her out the window. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

At the Urahara shop the usual fight over Tsukune was taking place. Kurumu was chasing Yukari around the room.

"Get back here you flat chested brat." Kurumu yelled, breaking down a door in her wake.

"Can't catch me you oversized cow! Desu" Yukari yelled, sticking out her tongue.

"You got some serious girl issues boy. I'm so glad I'm not you." Urahara smirked.

Tsukune chuckled.

"SMASH!"

"By the way your paying for all the broken merchandise kid." Urahara laughed. He patted Tsukune on the back.

"CRASH!"

"That's another 12,000 yen." Urahara said, holding out his hand.

Tsukune began to cry anime tears, pulling out his wallet.

"I'm sorry Tsukune." Moka frowned.

"It's ok Moka-Chan. It's not your fault." Tsukune said, handing Urahara the ever increasing debt money.

The door slid open as Ichigo and Rukia entered the room. Kurumu lunged at Yukari. Who dodged the attack. Instead the blue haired succubus clawed Ichigo on the cheek.

"OWW!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the blue haired succubus. He rubbed the four scratch marks on his left cheek.

"I am soooo sorry." Kurumu bowed.

"I'm sorry to. Desu" Yukari bowed, pulling her hat down.

"Let's just go." Ichigo growled.

* * *

The newspaper club made a huge scene at the school. All of the student's stopped to stare at the new comers. Especially the boys who had hearts in their eyes.

"Damn! Those girls are hot. Especially the pink haired one."

"Dude no. That blue haired chick with the huge tits is way hotter."

"You two are both wrong. The one with the lollipop in her mouth is the hottest."

"Hehehehe.... I like the little girl in the witch's hat. She makes me want to take her home and...Hehehehe"

"Ugh dude that is just sick."

"Hey who's the average guy with them?"

"Who gives a shit about him." All of the boy's glare.

"So even the boy's in the human world hate me." Tsukune sighed. He was used to the death glares by now. Especially sense he was used to monsters who could easily kill him glaring at him.

Keigo walked past the crowd to see Ichigo. He runs for the orange haired substitute shinigami.

"ICHI-" Keigo stops. He saw the beautiful girls behind Ichigo. Keigo stood there like an idiot staring at them.

"Yo Keigo." Ichigo waved.

"What the hell Ichigo! You already have Rukia! I'll never forgive you if you cheat on her with these beautiful girls." Keigo cried, running toward Kurumu.

Ichigo sighed and punched Keigo in the face. "It's not like that you dumb ass. Their.... Transfer students for the day." Ichigo lied.

"Yeah whatever. Hello ladies the names Keigo, Keigo Asano. Nice to meet you." He winked at them, trying to do a sexy pose.

Kokoa gagged. The rest of the girls took a step back.

"Stop scaring the girls with your creepy poses." Mizuiro said, texting on his phone.

"Shut up Mizuiro. Ichigo~ Mizuiro is being mean to me." Keigo whined. He latched on to Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo's eye began to twitch as he shook Keigo off. The newspaper club left with Rukia for the classroom. While Ichigo continued to shake Keigo off of his arm.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ichigo?" Moka asks, watching the scene.

"It's fine. We need to hurry anyway. The bells about to ring." Rukia said.

On cue the bell rang. They ran for the classroom. The group verily made it to the classroom with a second to spare. Unfortunately for Ichigo he was late. The teacher sighed. She was to used to Ichigo being late, not even showing up, or running out of the classroom for no reason and not coming back that she didn't even care anymore.

"Just take your seat." She sighed.

"There's no more seats left." Ichigo stated, looking around the room.

"Then just stand for the rest of the day. Make it as punishment for always skipping my class." The teacher grinned, finally she could punish him.

Ichigo gowned. He stood in the the back of the room by the window. Moka and Tsukune gave him an apologetic look. He just waved them off. Class began...

"This is so damn boring. I wish a hollow would attack. At least I would have something to do." Ichigo sighed, starring out the window.

"Bzzt, Bzzt" The substitute shinigami badge went off.

Rukia looked back at Ichigo. They nod to each other and run out of the room. The teacher just sighs again. She gave up on yelling at those two a long time ago.

"What's going on?" Tsukune whispers into Moka's ear.

She shrugs and looks out the window. Outside there was hundreds of hollows heading for the school. Then notices that three other students in the classroom stood up from their seats. On was a very tall masculine dark skinned boy. The second was a boy with dark blue hair and had glasses on. The last was a girl with orange hair and big boobs like Kurumu. The newspaper club watched as they left the classroom.

"Do you think we should help them?" Moka asks.

"You heard what they said yesterday. We would only get in the way. Besides I'm sure those three that just left are going to help." Kurumu sighed.

"Let's at least go watch to make sure." Tsukune said.

So they also run out of the classroom. The teacher began to bang her head on the chalk board. Was her lessons just so boring that it made her students run away? Why? Why She didn't even teach them for ten minutes and they ran away. "I hope I don't get fired for this. My pay checks already been reduced enough as it is." She cried.

* * *

Outside Ichigo and Rukia were fending off the hollows from destroying the school. The other three members of their group showed up to help. Ishida killed dozens of hollows from just shooting his arrows at them. Orihime used **Koten Zanshun **to kill the hollows that came near her. Chad killed his fare share of hollows with his **"Buraso Derecha De Higante." **

"Why is there so many?" Ishida shouts, blocking a hollow's attack with one of his Seele Schneider's.

"I don't know." Ichigo shouts back.

The hollows continue to swarm the place. The sky above began to break apart revealing a gigantic hollow. Many more of the giant hollows came out of the rip in the sky.

"Shit Menos."Ichigo cursed. He pointed his sword straight, placed his other arm on his wrist and yelled _**"Bankai!"**_

"Tsukune take my Rosario off. We need to help them." Moka yelled.

"Wait Moka do you feel that." Ruby said, looking over in Ichigo's direction.

Moka stopped. She to felt the ever increasing youki. She looked over to Ichigo. His shinigami uniform had changed and his blade had become a lot smaller. It was now completely black with a chain on the end of it. Ichigo disappeared in a flash. Several after images could be seen as Ichigo swarmed the giant hollows. The giant hollows were easily defeated. Rukia and the others had finished off the rest of the smaller hollows as well.

"Amazing. Desu" Yukari mumbled.

Ichigo released Bankai and walked over to the gaping newspaper club. "You guys ok?"

"Ichigo! You idiot!" Rukia shouted. She kicked him in the back.

"What?" Ichigo growled.

"Your only suppose to use Bankai in a serious situations."

"But there were Menos!" Ichigo retorted.

"So that still doesn't explain why you needed to use Bankai. We had Ishida, Chad, and Orihime help you didn't need to use Bankai. Idiot! You could have attracted even hollows! Then what would we have done." Rukia rolled her eyes, tapping her foot.

"Ichigo-Kun are you ok." The orange hair girl asked, running up to the group.

"I'm ok Orihime." Ichigo replied.

Orihime sighed in relief.

"Hey how are you guys able to fight the hollows. I can tell that your not shikigami. So what are you? Desu" Yukari asked, eying the new comers.

"Ummmmm...." Orihime tried to think of an explaination.

"I'm a Quincy. Do not even compare me to these shinigami." Ishida said.

"Quincy?" Kurumu asked fascinated.

"We Quincy are a clan of humans who have riatsu, and are able to reshape it into weapons. Normally we use bows though. As you can see that is what I use myself." Ishida said.

"So your HUMAN!" Kurumu shouted in surprise.

"Of course."

"Me and Orihime are also human. We just sorta got these powers from being around Ichigo so long." Chad said.

"Special powers?" Yukari asked also getting very fascinated with all the new information.

"We can use the powers to defeat the hollows. Mine is 'Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Orihime's is 'Shun Shun Rika." Chad said.

"Interesting.... So does that mean if we hung around Ichigo long enough we to would get these special powers? Desu" Yukari said, eying Ichigo.

"....Maybe...."

"Good job." A figure said, clapping his hands.

"Urahara! What are you doing here?" Ichigo shouts.

"Just came to tell you to come to my shop after school. We have a visitor who really wants to talk to you," Urahara said.

"Me?" Ichigo asks.

"And Rukia to." Urahara replied.

"Who is it?" Rukia asks.

"You will find out." Urahara smirked.

Rukia nodded.

The group went back to class after that. The teacher was shocked that they actually came back to class.

* * *

School was finished and the group was now at Urahara's shop.

"Nii-Sama!" Rukia shouted in shock.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia glared at Ichigo for being so formal. She slapped him in the back of the head.

Byakuya nodded his head, taking a sip from his tea.

"What are you doing here Nii-Sama?" Rukia asks.

Byakuya looks over at the group behind her. The newspaper club shivered. They could tell he was a man that they should not mess with. Kokoa looked at him with admiration. The power and pride he showed she could tell he was a very powerful and noble person.

"Sit. This will take awhile to explain" He said.

So the group sat around the table, waiting for him to talk.

"Hurry up I don't have all day." Ichigo grimaced.

Byakuya glared at him. Which Ichigo glared back. Sparks began to fly. The newspaper club began to slide back, a little frightened of the two. Rukia elbowed Ichigo in the ribs.

"Nii-Sama will talk when he wants to." Rukia hissed at Ichigo.

"Damn it Rukia." Ichigo yelled, glaring at Rukia.

"Ahem" Byakuya coughed.

The room fell silent.

"I have orders to tell you that you two will be going back with these youkai to Youkai Gakuen." Byakuya began.

"Hell no! Why do I have to go I'm only a substitute shinigami? Can't you have someone else do it." Ichigo shouted.

"I'm afraid not so that is why we ask you to go with Rukia to Youkai Gakuen. I know we can not order you, however can you really stay thinking that a defenseless school would be in danger of being destroyed because you were not there. These youkai seem to have attracted the hollows attention. So we at soul society believe that the hollows shall follow them back to their school." Byakuya said, taking a sip of his tea.

"So that's why there was so many." Rukia said.

"Precisely." Byakuya said.

"What about SCHOOL!?" Ichigo asks.

"You shall be transferred to their school."

"What about my family. What am I going to tell them?" Ichigo asks.

"Give them this envelope." Byakuya handed Ichigo a large brown envelope.

"Ok.... But what are we going to do if the hollows attack here?"

"We shall send another shinigami to guard this place."

"What the hell. Can't you send that shinigami with them?" Ichigo yells.

"Unfortunately no." Byakuya sighed.

"We shall take this job with gratitude Nii-Sama." Rukia bowed.

Ichigo gowned.

After Byakuya left the newspaper club sighed.

"Who was that?" Kokoa asks.

"That was my brother Byakuya Kuchiki. Captain of the 13th division court guard." Rukia said with pride.

"So that means his one of the strongest?" Kokoa asked.

"Yes." Rukia said.

Ichigo laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kokoa asks, glaring at Ichigo.

"Nothing just remembering the time I kicked his ass." He smirked.

"Eh you beat him?" Moka asks, a little surprised.

"Yeah. Beat him when I had to save Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Save Rukia?"Moka asks puzzled.

Rukia hit Ichigo in the head, glaring at him.

"Nothing," Ichigo sighed.

This interested the newspaper club. What had happened that they didn't know about?

"Well you two should go on home and get ready for tomorrow." Urahara said.

"Right." Rukia said. She pulled Ichigo out of the room.

Once the two left the Newspaper turned to Urahara.

"Sorry I'm not going to tell you." He smirked.

* * *

Back at the Kurosaki house Ichigo was explaining that he had to leave again.

"Why Ichi-Nii you just got back a few month's ago. Now your leaving us again." Yuzu sobbed.

"OH! Wife why did I raise my son this way. Always running away from me. Did I do something wrong." Isshin sobbed, hugging his oversized picture of his wife that was on the wall.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Karin asked the only one not crying her eyes out.

"I'm not sure it could be awhile." Ichigo sighed.

"Don't worry we will be back before you know it." Rukia said, trying to cheer the group up.

Yuzu broke out into more tears and hugged Rukia. Rukia patted the girl on the head.

"Ok. But you better come back soon." Yuzu sobbed.

Kon listened in on the conversation. "Shit I am not going to be stuck here without Rukia." The stuffed animal began to form a plan on how he was going to go with them.

The next morning Ichigo and the group waved good bye to the others. Taking their seats on the bus.

"I see we have two new student's joining us." The Bus Driver chuckled.

"Yep. Desu" Yukari said happily.

"I hope you two can survive. This school is a very scary place." The Bus Driver smirked.

"I think we'll survive." Ichigo frowned. What the hell was with this creepy Bus Driver?

* * *

Ok if I don't start getting reviews for this story I'm not going to write the next chapter. So if you want the next chapter to this story REVIEW!! and I would be glad to write the next chapter. All you have to do is type good chapter, bad chapter. Just please review it in some way. ^.^

Push the Button.

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Shinigami Plus Youkai Gakuen

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Bleach

Shinigami + Youkai Gakuen

* * *

Ichigo's eye twitched uncontrollably, a large vein on his forehead. He was standing in the Chairman's office with Rukia. The reason for his eye twitch... well let's just say the man in front of them was just as creepy as they get. I mean the exorcists eyes had this strange gleam in them. That said stay the fuck away or shiver in fear from my deadly gaze. It was true that Ichigo would rather be as far away from this creepy person, but was his job to enroll into the school. So basically he was forced to be around the creep. Rukia elbowed him in the ribs, waking him up from his thoughts.

"As I was saying here are your room keys and uniforms." Exorcist said.

Ruby handed the two shinigami their things they would need for their stay. Ichigo frowned when he read the schedule. Him and Rukia had absolutely no classes together.

"The schedules are like that out of convenience so you two will be on opposites sides of the hallways. Encase of an hollow attack one of you will be able to be there sooner." Exorcist smirked.

"What the fuck? Did he just read my mind." Ichigo thought to himself.

"No I didn't. I could read it on your face." Exorcist grinned.

"Creepy. Only word to explain it. Just plain creepy." Ichigo thought.

"Yes I am creepy. Now get out of my office I have paperwork to take care of. Thanks to your transfer." Exorcist said, pulling out a stamp from his desk.

Ichigo ran out the room not wanting to get his mind read anymore. Rukia bowed to the exorcist one more time before taking her leave as well. The Headmaster began to chuckle. This was going to be an interesting event.

* * *

Rukia walked into her homeroom classroom. "Sorry I'm late Sensei."

"Not a problem at all. My name is Miss. Nekonome Shizuka I will be your homeroom teacher. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself to the class." Miss. Nekonome said, her cat tail wagging happily behind her.

"I see this teacher has no self control over her human form." Rukia thought, walking to the middle of the class. She took note that Tsukune and the rest of the Newspaper club minus Kokoa was there. "At least I know a few people in class. I wonder how Ichigo's class is going."

Hello everyone my name is Kuchiki Rukia. Please take care of me." Rukia said, with one of her plastered on fake smiles. She curtsied to the class.

"HAI!!" All of the boy's in the class begin to cheer.

"Hell yeah another cute girl for us!"

"She's not as cute as Moka, but she looks so fragile that you just want to hold her!"

"Tsukune leave this one for us!"

"Kuchiki-San you can take a seat over there beside... Yukari-Chan!" Miss Nekonome said, pointing to the empty desk on the left side of the child prodigy.

Rukia bowed to the teacher, then took her seat.

"Hello Rukia-San! Desu" Yukari said, smiling.

"Hey Yukari-Chan." Rukia said, smiling back.

"Where's Ichigo?" Moka asked, on the other side Yukari.

"He's in a different class." Rukia sighed.

"Why! Desu" Yukari almost shouted. The class turns to stare at them.

"Is something wrong Yukari-Chan?" Miss. Nekonome asked in concern. A pout on her face.

"N-No sorry about that." Yukari chuckled, turning red in embarrassment.

"Please refrain from disturbing class again then. I don't want to have to punish you." Miss. Nekonome said.

"I will. Desu" Yukari sighed.

"Why is Ichigo in another class?" Moka asked quietly so no one could hear her.

"So that encase of a hollow attack one of us will be close enough to take care of it before someone get's hurt." Rukia replied.

"That makes since." Tsukune said. He was listening in on their conversation.

"I wonder what class he's in then. Desu" Yukari wondered.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Ichigo groaned, stepping into his classroom.

"You naughty, naughty boy I'm going to have to punish you later." the woman at the front of the room purred. She had on a red blouse that was tied up in the front, revealing a lot of cleavage. Her skirt was very short and fit her shape perfectly. Over her outfit was a white lab coat. To put it bluntly her outfit was definitely not school appopriote.

"Oh great yet another weirdo. What the hell is with this school?" Ichigo muttered to himself.

"My name is Ririko Kagome. I will be your homeroom teacher. Go ahead and take a seat by Shuzen-San over there." She leaned over a bit to show Ichigo a lot more than what he wanted to see.

Ichigo ignored her and took a seat behind Kokoa.

"Yo!" Ichigo said.

"Shouldn't you be up a grade with my sister?" Kokoa asked.

"Eh!? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"This is the freshman class." She said, glaring at him. Kou was shivering on her shoulder.

Ichigo's eye began to twitch. "That's it I'm killing that creep of a Chairman."

Ririko saunteringly walked over to Ichigo's desk. "Is something wrong I-chi-go-Kun~?" She whispered into his ear.

"Nothing." Ichigo said, braking out into a cold sweat. This teacher was completely wacko in his book now.

"That's good to hear." Ririko smiled, shaking her hips as she walked back up to the front of the room.

All of the boy's in the room had hearts in their eyes. Ichigo groaned, hitting his head on the desk. Kokoa gave him a funny look.

The bell indicating students to go to lunch went off. Ichigo slowly walked out of the room with a dark aura around him. Students backed away leaving Ichigo plenty of room as he walked. Kokoa ran up beside him.

"Wow! Your actually good for something." Kokoa smirked.

"Shut up." Ichigo glared at the orange haired vampire.

The two silently walked into the lunchroom, glaring at each other.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, waving him over to where her and the newspaper club sat.

Ichigo slammed his tray down on the table grumbling to himself. He sat in between Rukia and Yukari. Kokoa sat down in between Tsukune and Moka.

"K-Kokoa-Chan." Tsukune whimpered.

"What?" Kokoa glared at the human.

"N-Nothing." Tsukune scooted over a bit leaving a space between them.

"What's wrong Ichigo? Desu" Yukari asked.

"That damn exorcist put me in the freshman class." Ichigo groaned.

Rukia broke out into laughter at his predicament. Ichigo glared at Rukia.

"He must have made a mistake." Moka said, trying to comfort her new friend.

"Doubt it. I wouldn't put it past the exorcist to do something like this. Remember all the stuff his done to Tsukune?" Kurumu muttered. Mizore nodded in agreement.

"Hello everyone." Ruby said walking by.

"Ruby-San! You can help us!" Yukari said, garbing a hold of her elder witch.

"What is it Yukari-Chan? I'm in a bit of a hurry, so make it quick." Ruby said.

"It's about Ichigo. His been put in the freshman class. Desu" Yukari said, pulling Ruby to the table.

"Really....Hmmm..... I think he said something about not having any sophomore classes on that side." Ruby said, tapping her index finger to her chin.

"So he just decides to put me in the freshman classes instead." Ichigo asked, getting annoyed.

"Yes, but don't worry you'll still be a sophomore. Just in a freshman class." Ruby said.

"Great that makes it all the better." Ichigo groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Would you like to stay here and have lunch with us Ruby-San?" Moka asked.

"Sorry I'm running late already. So I'll have to pass, maybe next time. Well I'll see you all later." Ruby waved goodbye.

"Yay... I get to put up with strawberry the rest of the year." Kokoa said, sarcastically.

"Your one to talk you have orange hair to psycho." Ichigo said, slightly annoyed.

"I am not a physco!" Kokoa screeched, grabbing Kou.

"Right at least I don't have a sister complex so bad that I try to kill her on the bus, to bring out "Onee-Sama~" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Kokoa's youki flared up. She squeezed Kou, turning the bat into a mace. She swung Kou down at Ichigo, trying to squish him like a bug. Ichigo jumped out of the way. A large crater was made where Ichigo just stood.

"Shit I don't have my substitute shinigami badge on me." Ichigo thought, dodging another attack from the crazy vampire. He had left them in his bag that was in his last class.

"Stand still so I can hit you! Chicken!" Kokoa laughed, mechanically.

"Note to self don't piss off the shrimp without being in shinigami mode. Otherwise will die." Ichigo noted into his brain.

"Kokoa stop!" Moka shouted, desperately trying to stop her younger sister. The school was going to be destroyed at this rate, from the mayhem the two were causing. All of the lunch room tables were smashed into tiny wooden splinter's already. The group flinch when Ichigo trips over a tree root, falling flat on his ass. Kokoa swung the hammer down hitting Ichigo smack dab in the middle of his forehead. Seeing Ichigo unconscious in a crater the young vampire was satisfied.

"Teaches you to mess with a vampire." Kokoa smirked, walking away. Kou turned back into a bat. He perched himself on his masters shoulder. Kou looked back worriedly at Ichigo.

"Ichigo I am so sorry about my sister." Moka cried, bowing.

Ichigo grumbled rubbing his forehead, where a nice sized goose egg formed. He ignored Moka walking past, going to his next class.

"It's alright Moka-San. Ichigo's just that way." Rukia sighed.

Moka nodded.

"Lets go back to class before we get in trouble for this mess." Rukia said, walking out of the cafeteria. The group nodded in agreement. Kokoa had completely trashed the place in her fit of rage.

* * *

Ichigo opened the door to his next class. There was a pair of strawberry printed panties right in front of him. Kokoa was bending over picking up her bag.

"What the-"

"You saw nothing!" Kokoa shouted, hitting Ichigo in the side of the head with her bag. She stormed over to her desk.

"Great yet another class with her." Ichigo sighed.

* * *

After School........

"God! I can't believe I have all of my fucking classes with YOU!!" Kokoa yelled, kicking open the doors to the school. Of course with her vampire strength the doors were broken off their hinges.

"Don't think your the only one that's pissed about this!" Ichigo shouted.

Moka heard Kokoa's voice behind her. "Kokoa?"

"Ichigo? What happened." Rukia asked.

"I have all of my classes with that.... That blood sucker! That's what!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ah is the married couple having a fight." Kurumu teased.

Ichigo glared daggers at the big boobed succubus.

"S-Sorry was just joking... Tehe..." Kurumu stuttered, hiding behind Tsukune.

"Rukia let's go on patrol NOW!!" Ichigo growled, using his badge.

"We'll see you guy's later." Rukia said, using her special 'chappy' pills to get out of her gigai. Chappy took Ichigo's body, and ran to find a safe place to hide.

"T-Two Rukia's?" Tsukune stuttered.

"That was 'Chappy' It is a brand of Mod Soul pills I use to release myself from my gigai. Ichigo also has his own, but refuses to use them." Rukia stated, showing Moka the candy dispenser.

"Kawaii!!" Moka said, stars in her eyes.

"Isn't it." Rukia nodded.

"I'm am not going to let my reputation be ruined by that monstrosity!" Ichigo shouted.

"You take that back. Chappy is not a monstrosity." Rukia glared, Shirayuki ready to freeze him.

"Yeah!" Moka agreed.

"Hai, Hai." Ichigo sighed. Rukia loved Chappy way to much, and it looks like she rubbed it off on Moka.

"I want to go on patrol to! Desu" Yukari whined.

"Sorry Yukari-Chan you'll only get in the way if a hollow attacked. It would be easier with just me and Rukia." Ichigo sighed. The two shinigami walked away from the group.

"Sniffle... I fell so weak when those two are around... Desu" Yukari sniffled.

"Your just weak altogether no boobs." Kurumu snickered.

"BONK!!"

"Grrr!! That's not funny! Desu" Yukari growled.

"Why you little... Come here I'm going to...." Krumu starts chocking Yukari. Starting their usual battle.

* * *

Ichigo patrolled inside of the school, while Rukia took the outside. He walked into the science room to see a skeleton walking around.

"Who's there?" Ichigo shouted, Zangetsu in hand.

The skeleton froze, turning it's head a clear 180 degree's. It had glowing yellow eye's, it's teeth clattering away. The skeleton raised its arm up, giving Ichigo the bird. Before Ichigo could do anything it disappeared.

"Get back here!" Ichigo yelled, jumping out the science room window. The skeleton was entering the woods in a sprint. It's head turned around like an owl. Ichigo was right on it's tail. The skeleton eye's glowed a brighter yellow, vanishing into the mist.

"Not this time!" Ichigo growled, shunpo'ing.

"THUD"

"Ow! Ichigo what are you doing." Rukia groaned.

Ichigo opened his eyes. He was hovering over Rukia. Her kimono loosened a bit from the impact.

"Ah... Sorry." Ichigo blushed, getting up off of her.

"What are you blushing for? Baka..." Rukia muttered.

A vein popped in Ichigo's forehead.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Rukia asked, dusting herself off.

"Dammit! That skeleton tricked me again!" Ichigo shouted.

"Skeleton?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah there was this skeleton with glowing yellow eye's, and it flipped me off...." Ichigo began.

"I think it's time you got some sleep." Rukia sighed, patting Ichigo on the shoulder.

"I'm not delusional!" Ichigo growled.

"Sure..."

Ichigo argued with Rukia the rest of the way back to the dorms. Rukia went to the girls dorm. Ichigo went to the boys. The dorms were right next to each other, making it easier for students of the opposite sex to sneak into the others dorm....

* * *

Rukia walked up to her new dorm room futon in hand. This was where she would be staying for the rest of her time at Youkai Gakuen.

"Knock, knock" She already had a key to the room, but was to lazy to get it out.

There was a rustling sound as the attendant of the room came to the door. "Click." The locks on the door were unlatched, the door swung open, revealing a certain pink haired vampire in pink pajamas with bats printed all over them.

"Rukia-San?" Moka mumbled, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but it seems we will be roommates for the rest of the year." Rukia said.

Moka's mood immediately brightened up. "Come in, Come in. This is going to be great!"

Rukia walked int the room. There were bat stuffed animals all over Moka's dresser, and one large bat on her bed. The walls were painted a light pink color. There was a half kitchen on the east side of the room, and no bathroom.

"Ummmmm... It's a little small.. You could sleep in my bed for tonight." Moka said, looking down at her floor. She hadn't had time to clean her room so it was a bit dirty.

Rukia looked around the room to see a closet at the foot of the bed. She slid it open. The closet was the same size as Ichigo's. "Perfect." Rukia crawled into the closet. She laied her futon out, putting her bag of cloth's at the end of it.

Moka sweat dropped as she saw Rukia set her closet up as a place to sleep.

"This will be fine. I'm more used to sleeping in a closet anyway." Rukia said, hopping out of the closet.

"Why?" Moka asked, worried about Rukia's sleeping habits.

"When I first met Ichigo I had to sleep in his closet encase of a hollow attack. That way he would be at arms length." Rukia said.

Moka looked at Rukia with a puzzled expression. Couldn't Ichigo have been able to detect the hollows on his own, or Rukia be able to defeat the hollows without his help? Rukia noticed Moka's confusion.

"Let me tell you a story about how Ichigo and I first met, before Ichigo was a substitute shinigami." Rukia began...

* * *

Ichigo opened the door to his new dorm room. Tsukune was running around the room frantically, pant leg on fire... Ichigo saw someone out of the corner of his eye creeping through the shadows. A bat flying behind the small figure.

"Must be Kokoa." Ichigo sighed.

"Thank you for saving me..." Tsukune sighed in relief.

"No problem. So what happened." Ichigo asked, laying his futon out for the night.

"Ehehehe... Kokoa was being her usual self and well you can guess what happened next." Tsukune chuckled.

"Gotcha." Ichigo said. He unzipped his bag to see a quincy design on the back of a stuffed animal. The animal yawned, sitting up.

"ICHIGO!! Thank god I thought I Mmph!!"

Ichigo re-zipped his bag. Then threw it in a corner of the room. He yawned crawling into bed. It didn't take to long before sleep hit him. Tsukune sweat dropped when he saw the bag move, but he was to scared to ask Ichigo about it...

* * *

I've decided to have some romance in this story. So I'll being putting a poll up soon on pairings. If you have your own idea and it's not up please pm me and I'll see what I can do.

REVEIW!!

l

\/


	5. Kon Plus Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire.

Warning: This story shall now be following Bleach Movie 3: Fade to Black. With many twist here and there, but with a few spoilers. I would recommend watching the movie after this chapter.

Kon + Vampire

* * *

The next morning...

Ichigo slowly treaded over to where his friends were. He carried a bag that kept making strange noises, and would move every now and again.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said, punching the bag. A loud cry could be heard from the bag, then it went deadly silent. The group sweat dropped when they saw Ichigo walking up to them arguing with himself.

"Oi! Baka what the hell are you doing talking to yourself, your even weirder than I thought." Kokoa said, arms crossed and the usual scowl on her face. She was a little pissed that he had foiled her plans on killing the human and saving her Onee-Sama!

"Rukia we have a problem." Ichigo groaned, ignoring the annoying young vampire. Rukia became serious. Ichigo slowly unzipped the bag.

"RUKIA!!~" A lion shaped stuffed animal shouted in a sing-song voice. It jumped at Rukia, aiming for her chest. All of a sudden it stopped in mid air seeing a more bouncy target. "Hello Baby!!" It shouted with a perverted look on it's face. The stuffed animal redirected it's aim at the new target.

"Eww!" Kurumu screeched, a look of disgust on her face. With her sharp elongated finger nails she swatted the perverted stuffed animal away.

"Kon..." Rukia sighed.

Tears began to stream down Kon's face. The stuffed animal began to ran away with a bit of fluff dropping every now and then. "This time I'm going to run away for sure! I"m sorry Rukia!"

Ichigo and Rukia sigh, then started walking toward class.

"What was that thing? It was so cool! Desu" Yukari asked, with stars in her eyes.

"Ew that thing creeped me out. For some reason it reminded me of Gin-Sempei." Kurumu shuddered.

"That was Kon. He is a Kaizo Konpaku." Rukia said. "Or more specifically a type of ginkongan who has an artificial soul."

"Fascinating you have to tell me more. Desu" Yukari said.

"Shouldn't you go get him? He looked really upset." Moka said, a little worried.

"He does that all the time just leave him." Ichigo shrugged.

Tsukune and the group nodded and walked to their classes. Ichigo and Kokoa glaring at each other the entire way there.

* * *

"Ichigo-Kun please answer question three." Ririko cooed.

The room was silent. 'I wonder why there hasn't been any hollow attacks yet...' Ichigo thought, starring out the window.

"Ichigo-Kun!" Ririko said, in a louder voice.

"...." 'Something doesn't' feel right here....' Ichigo continued on his train of thought.

"Smack!"

"Ow!" Ichigo growled, rubbing his cheek and glaring at Kokoa.

"Quit day dreaming with that constipated look on your face and and answer the fucking question." Kokoa growled right back.

"My it looks like I'm going to have two people in detention today." Ririko pouted.

"Huh!" Ichigo and Kokoa shouted.

"I am not going to be in detention with this blood sucker/ strawberry!" Ichigo/Kokoa shouted in unison again. The two went back to glaring at each other.

"Stay after class." Ririko cooed.

Ichigo and Kokoa slammed their heads on their desk desk, groaning. Why didn't the Headmaster tell the faculty about him and Rukia? Then he wouldn't have to deal with things like detention.

* * *

"Why does Ichigo always have to be so mean?" Kon thought, walking around aimlessly.

"Senpei..."

Kon's ears quickly tuned into what sounded like the melody of one of his angels. He started to run in the direction of the heavenly melody. In front of Kon was a helpless girl getting her picture taken. The one taking the photos a tall black haired male. He had a perverted grin on his face and what looked like a tail wagging behind the him.

"This isn't good I must help! The goddess obviously isn't liking it! Then when I save her she'll wrap in in her warm embrace and..." Kon went off into one of his fantasies. "No, not you Kon! First you have to save the damsel in distress from the evil pervert! CHARGE!!"

"Squeak."

"What the?" Gin said. He looked down to see a lion shaped stuffed animal punching and kicking his leg.

"Don't worry my goddess! For I Kon-Sama shall save you!" Kon shouts as he continued to kick and punch his enemy.

"KYAA!" The girl screams, running away.

"Tsk." Gin sighs. He looked back down at the stuffed animal. It was crying.

"Why? Why won't a girl hug me? All I want to do is be pressed into those soft valleys." Kon cried.

"Wow why do I feel like I can sympathize with this thing?" Gin thought, picking the stuffed animal up.

"Let me down! I do not want to be man handled!" Kon shouted, struggling to get free from Gin's grasp.

"Here look at this." Gin said, pulling out one of his perverted pictures of a girl changing.

Kon grabbed the picture and starred at it. A trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

"You like that huh? Here's some more." Gin grinned, pulling out a hand full of half naked photo's.

"I like you your style. What's you name?" Kon asked, taking the photo's.

"Morioka Ginnie. You can call me Gin." Gin grinned. Kon nodded and crawled up Gin's arm to sit on his shoulder.

"How about I show you where I take my photos." Gin said, camera I hand.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership." Kon said, happy tears streaming down his cheeks. He gave a thumbs up to Gin.

* * *

After school...

"Where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked, opening the doors of the school.

"Kokoa muttered something about her and a strawberry having detention together." Kurumu said. She was already up to her usual antics at trying to seduce Tsukune, by holding Tsukune's head between her boobs.

"K-Ku-Kurumu-" Tsukune stuttered, turning blue.

"Your suffocating him milk jugs." Mizore said, throwing an ice shuriken at the succubus.

While Kurumu and Mizore were fighting over Tsukune Rukia sighed, "Jeez... Will those two ever get along." Although hers and Ichigo's relationship in the beginning was somewhat like that. Maybe not that bad though...

"Haha I'm sure that those two actually like each other deep, deep down." Tsukune chuckled.

"Yeah. I've never seen Kokoa interact with anyone like that besides my other self." Moka said.

In the science room two orange haired students sneezed.

"Are you going to go on patrol by yourself?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes." Rukia said.

"Do you want us to help?" Moka asked.

"No, I can handle it on my own." Rukia said.

"B-But!" Yukari whined.

"It's ok Yukari-Chan, I'm sure Rukia-Chan can take on any of the hollows if they attack." Moka said.

"I only want to help... Desu" Yukari sobbed.

Rukia stood in deep thought, weighing the options. What's the harm?

"If you want to... I guess you could follow..." Rukia said.

"Thank you! Desu" Yukari shouted.

"However this is serious business. I will not tolerate any funny business." Rukia said.

"I promise I'll be on my bestest behavior you won't even know I'm there." Yukari said, running up and hugging Rukia.

* * *

In Detention...

Thirty minutes had already past by, and the killer intent throughout the room would suffocate anyone who walked int the room.

"That's it I'm leaving. Come on Kou-Chan I don't want to be stuck with Mr. Constipated ass over there any longer." Kokoa said, getting up from her desk.

"Oh my I can't let you do that. Your still in detention and I have many things to teach you." Miss. Ririko said, opening the door to the room. She turned off the lights. Candles lit up the room, making a very dreary fill to the air. Ririko licked her lips. Her body began to change into her monster form, legs shifted into a scaly tail with a flower on the end of it.

"Now let us begin." Ririko cooed.

Before Ichigo knew it, he felt something hit the back of his head. The world around him became a burr.

Outside the girls locker room...

"KYAAAAAAA!!!! PERVERT!!!"

'Snap, Snap, Snap" Gin took a few more pictures before he ran for his life. In raged girls on his tail.

"Smart move aniki!" Kon shouted with sarcasm, holding onto Gin's neck for dear life. 'Wait I could play the role of the hopeless cute little animal who was forced to do it!" Kon thought, jumping off of Gin's shoulder. He aimed for the mob of angry girls.

'Squeak, Squeak, Squeak."

"Why." Kon cried, foot prints all over his body.

The mob of girls continued on their pursuit to kill the perverted wolf. When the girls were out of sight Gin walked up beside Kon who was squished on the dirt road.

"Let me guess you thought they'd see you as the poor helpless victim." Gin grinned. A new flood of tears appeared on the stuffed animal. Kon slightly nodded his head.

"Looks like I have much to teach you my friend." Gin said. He picked Kon up and put the stuffed animal on his shoulder. A sparkly back ground popped up as the two walked toward the sunset.

"There's the pervert get him!" One of the girls in the mob yelled, pointing at Gin.

Kon latched onto Gin's neck again, not wanting to get trampled a second time. "Hold on tight!" Gin shouted, dashing at top speed.

The perverted duo ran passed a few of their friends. Only having enough time to say hi and bye before the enraged girls were on their tails. The mob of girls ran past the group in a flurry.

"When will he ever learn." Kurumu sighed, shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

"He's a perv you should expect that of him." Mizore said in a non-nonchalant manner.

"Did either of you see the stuffed animal on his shoulder?" Tsukune asked.

"Kon." Rukia sighed.

"I wonder how they met." Moka said.

"I can guess." Rukia sighed.

"Eh?"

"Let's just say those two are a lot alike." Rukia said.

"You mean their pervs." Mizore stated.

"I don't know much about this Gin, but I do know that Kon is." Rukia sighed.

"Great another pervert." Kurumu muttered.

They watched as Gin and Kon ran around the school being chased by a mob of enraged girls, that seemed to be getting bigger. Kurumu watched in amusement as the mob grew closer and closer to the pervs. Oh how she couldn't wait to see the pervert pummeled. An evil gleam came across Mizore's and Kurumu's faces. The mob was right on the pervert's tail. Within the next few minutes girlie cry's and squeak's could be heard through out the school. After a few minutes of that the mob had left the duo to die in a pool of their own blood and stuffing. Rukia looked around the area, seeing Ichigo open the doors of the school.

"Look there's Ichigo." Rukia said, pointing to the entrance of Youkai Gakuen.

Ichigo and Kokoa were walking out of the doors in a zombie like state.

"Wonder what's wrong with them?" Tsukune said.

"Let's go see." Moka said.

When they neared Moka tensed remembering something like this happened last year. She ignored her superstition thinking that Ririko wouldn't be so stupid as to do anything like that ever again. The superstition became stronger when she started to hear Ichigo and Kokoa muttering math problems, that were way above high school level.

"Oh no." Moka mumbled.

"What's wrong Moka-San?" Tsukune asked.

"Do you guys remember last year when Tsukune was like this?" Moka asked.

"Yeah why d..Ohhhhhh." Kurumu said, figuring out where Moka was going with this.

Ichigo and Kokoa began walking past the group, still rambling on about math problems.

"We have to find Ririko-Sensei." Moka said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rukia asked.

"Ririko-Sensei turned Ichigo-San and Kokoa into mindless zombies who are really smart." Kurumu said. "Stop those two!"

"On it." Mizore said, freezing Ichigo's and Kokoa's feet to the ground.

"Alright let's go find Ririko-Sensei and make her fix this." Kurumu said.

Lucky for them Ririko was walking out of the school. Seeing Akashiya Moka Ririko hissed. The one person who could put a dent in her plan. Ririko narrowed her eyes ready for a fight.

"Turn them back. Desu" Yukari said, pulling her wand out.

"What do you think you can do little girl? I am your Sensei!" Ririko said.

"We can do this!" Kurumu said, as her wings and tail came out of her uniform. She flew at Ririko.

Mizore shot a barrage of ice shuriken at Ririkio. The teacher smirked turning into her true form. The lamia swatted the shuriken away with her tail, then it shot toward Kurumu making the succubus go on the defense.

"Moka-San!!" Tsukune shouted. He pulled off her Rosario, letting Moka's inner self out.

"You dare go against me again. First you try to hurt my Tsukune, now you even dare to try and hurt my little sister. This is enough for me to kill you." Moka growled.

Ririko froze in cold sweat as the vampiress strutted over to her. "Know Your Place!"

"Damn you Akashiya Moka!" Ririko hissed, as she went crashing through the school rooms.

"Where am I?" Kokoa said, coming to.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo groaned.

"You were attacked by Ririko-Sensei. Desu" Yukari said.

Before Ichigo could say anything Kon went running past yelling! "GODDESS-SAMA!! HOLD ME IN YOUR WONDERFUL VALLEYS!!"

"Oh you want to be held by me?" Moka smirked. Kon nodded vigorously. Moka held out her arms as the stuffed animal jumped....

Loud ripping sounds and cry's for help could be heard from the sky's above, to beneath the ground. The stuffed animal known as Kon was ripped to shreds by the hands of a vampire. Moka held the pill that was left of Kon.

"So this is a Kaizo Konpaku." Moka said, holding the pill up. "Shinigami are very interesting... I wonder what other things you have up your sleeve's."

"Here you go Moka-San." Tsukune said, handing over her Rosario.

Moka took the Rosario, then looked over in Ichigo's and Rukia's direction. "I look forward to the next time we meet." And with that she placed the Rosario back on.

Moka collapsed into Tsukune's arms, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Now that my other fic is complete I shall now be working on this one regularly again. So be expecting an update within 2 to 3 days. Unless something happens.... Like me getting my laptop taken away for having an F in Social Studies... But meh there's still the SCHOOL COMPUTER'S Muwhahahahahhahaha!! U can never get me away from the internet! Never!

Review!!

l

\/


	6. Blood Plus Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Bleach!

Ok the vote's are finished... Kokoa only won by like five vote's but if this continued the two would be tied FOREVER! And I want to get on with the show... besides I have a really good idea for the Ichigo/Kokoa pairing. Now for those of you who voted for Rukia I'm going to give you a chance if you want them to share Ichigo.... tell me in your review's. Of course with Kokoa's attitude.... But meh my story. Enjoy the new chapter!

Blood + Vampire

* * *

A week had passed by with no hollow attacks, and little incident's with other student's. The main commotion in the monster school was of the two orange haired monsters who were given the title 'The Married Couple' by the entire school for their bickering, and always getting detention together. A few days ago Ichigo and Rukia had joined the Newspaper Club to hang out their new friends, since they both agreed that it was safe enough. Right now two of our favorite newspaper club members were out in the woods. Tsukune was being trained by Moka on one of their usual one on one personal sessions.

"GAAAAWWWWW!!" Tsukune cried in pain.

"Quit your whining this is only a warm up." Moka said, cracking her knuckles.

"B-But Moka-San I think you broke my arm." Tsukune protested, holding his left arm that was in the shape of a horseshoe.

"Get over it you big baby it will heal fast enough. Now do you want me to train you or not? I don't want to waste my time on a lost cause." Moka said, moving a lost strand of hair out of her face.

"No! I mean yes please train me Moka-San." Tsukune said, getting into a defensive stance.

Moka smirked, getting into her own stance. She gestured with her hand for him to come on. Tsukune lunged at her fist raised. Moka ducked below the attack and brought her foot up kicking Tsukune in the jaw. Tsukune doubled back clutching his jaw, and spitting out a bit of blood. Moka continued her attack by punching Tsukune in the stomach, sending him crashing into a nearby boulder. The vampiress sauntering over to Tsukune.

Tsukune blushed as his blood redirected itself to a certain place as he felt Moka's body press against his own, her hot breath brushing against his ear. "Tsukune..." Moka whispered, nibbling on his ear with her fangs. "How long are you going to make me wait?" With that she bit down on his ear hard and pushed herself of him, a small frown gracing her lips as she turned around and walked away. Tsukune dazed at Moka's retreating form, holding onto his ear that had a small puncture in it that was slowly healing back up. His legs giving out, Tsukune's body slid down the rock. "Moka-San...."

* * *

Ichigo treaded down the dirt path from the school that lead to the dormitory's. He was finally done scouting for hollow's for the day and Rukia had already went back to the dorms on her own. Ichigo had decided to take the long way back.

'Man how much longer am I going to be stuck here? There hasn't even been a single hollow!' Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo looked up at the red sky to see a few bats fly by. One the bats reminded him of the one that was always with that psychotic vampire. "Yet another reason why I would love to leave this place." Ichigo sighed. "I wish I could go one day without her annoying me."

As if by some sick twisted joke by kami Ichigo saw a patch of orange hair against a tree, with a little bat that was sleeping on top of it. 'Simply walkaway you saw nothing.' Ichigo muttered to himself, starting to walk away when he heard a soft moan, and something that sounded like crying.

"Damn." Ichigo said walking over to the bush's that concealed the being. When he got close he saw Kokoa's sleeping form, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I really should just leave her..." He thought, but his kind nature forced him to stay.

Ichigo stepped over the bush's and was about to pick Kokoa up when her heard her mumble something ever so softly. "No Onee-Sama please don't go."

Ichigo sighed, wiping the tears from sleeping girls cheeks. He gently picked her defenseless form up and cradled her in his arms. Kou woke up about to warn his master, when Ichigo shushed the bat. Kou nodded and landed on Ichigo's shoulder. Stepping back over the bush's with the young vampire in his arms Ichigo began his walk back to the dorm's. Ichigo looked down at the girl that was in his arms the once sad look turned to that of peace. A small smile appeared on Ichigo's face as he thought, "She looks a lot cuter when she's asleep... If only she was like this when's she's awake." Ichigo blushed when Kokoa snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his chest.

A few minutes passed by in silence as Ichigo slowly walked back to the dorms trying not to wake up the young vampiress that was in his arms. "Shit." Ichigo muttered to himself when he felt Kokoa began to move.

Kokoa moaned as she lifted her hands above her head to stretch, accidentally hitting something instead. "Oww." Ichigo growled. Kokoa froze, slowly turning her gaze to see Ichigo, who had his one of his hands under her thighs and the other around her upper back. She realized that he was carrying her. Kokoa began to turn red. She could fell his rock hard abs under his uniform. On impulse Kokoa pushed herself away from Ichigo, making him lose his grip on her. Kokoa stumbled at bit as she landed on her feet. Regaining her footing Kokoa glared at Ichigo.

"Kou." Kokoa said, through gritted teeth. The said bat sighed flying over to his master. Kokoa grabbed the bat and squeezed, turning him into an oversized hammer. She began to stomp over to Ichigo with the hammer overhead ready to bring it down upon Ichigo's skull.

Lucky for Ichigo he was still in soul form and had his Zanpaktou and lifted it above his head blocking the attack. "What's your problem? I was only taking you back to your room, since you fell asleep under a tree." Ichigo shouted, knocking Kokoa's hammer away. Kokoa rolled her eyes and swung the hammer again, aiming for Ichigo's side. Ichigo easily deflected the attack. "Like I'm going to believe that." She said, continuing her assault.

"Jeez I try to be nice and this is what I get..." Ichigo growled, blocking all of Kokoa's attacks.

After half an hour passed by Kokoa leaned on her hammer panting. She glared at the shinigami who only seemed to be a little winded. Ichigo grunted stabbing his blade in the ground. While Kou reverted back into his bat form, flying into one of the nearby trees.

"W-Why can't I land a hit?" Kokoa said in confusion.

"Face it I'm stronger than you." Ichigo said.

Kokoa glared at him. She began to walk toward him only to accidentally trip on the cloth that made up the hilt of Zangetsu.

"Crash."

Staring into each others eye's a blush lit up the two's faces. They looked away from each other in embarrassment. Kokoa was on top of Ichigo straddling his waist. Kokoa was about to get up when a heavenly sent filled her nostrils. Kokoa returned her eye's to Ichigo, but there was no cut on him so why could she smell it? She began to eye the veins that coursed through Ichigo's neck, for some reason it was like they were calling to her. Kokoa struggled to gain control of her body as she slowly began to move toward the shinigami's neck. Then gave up remembering the reason why Ichigo was probably carrying her. The reason why she had forgotten to take her daily dose of blood from a transfusion pack, and refused to drink tomato juice as a replacement, and had an anemic spell that lead to her falling asleep under a tree.

Ichigo's breath hitched as he felt Kokoa's hot breath against his neck. Before he knew it he felt her small fangs pierce his neck and began to suck his blood. Ichigo froze feeling a strange sensation coarse through his body. Time seemed to stop for the two as Kokoa continued. What seemed like hours were only seconds as Kokoa stopped, licking the wound. She stood up in a daze, then began to eye Ichigo's neck again with a bit of drool coming out of her mouth. Eying where she had punctured Ichigo's neck with her fangs, Kokoa froze.

"Hahahahahaha..." Kokoa began to laugh mechanically as she turned around and began to walk away, leaving a dazed substitute shinigami laying on the ground. Ichigo could hear the laughter for several minutes until it finally stopped.

He rubbed his neck and shrugged. Then realization finally hit him. Kokoa had sucked his blood, and he had... liked it? Ichigo quickly grabbed Zangetsu and slung the Zanpaktou over his shoulder and shuunpo'd back to his dorm room.

Three figures who were hiding behind some bush's stared at the now empty space wide eyed.

"I can't believe..." A blue bombshell mumbled.

"I know." Another with a witch hat said.

"I can." The other said, sucking on a lollipop.

The other two stared at her. "What haven't you heard of a love/hate relationship before?" The one with the lollipop said.

"Ohhhhh..." The other two said.

* * *

Tsukune returned to the room in a daze. "What did Moka-San mean?" he wondered. "She won't wait for me forever?" Tsukune looked down the Holy Lock that restrained his inner ghoul. He brought the lock up to eye level. There were a few cracks in the chain from when he had used the power, but was still rather in tack. Tsukune lowered his hand back down and looked around the room to see his roommate already in bed.

"Hello Ichigo-San how did the surveillance go?" Ichigo asked.

"Still no hollows." Ichigo sighed, looking over at his roommate. "How'd your training go?"

"Hehehe... I think I made Moka-San mad, but I don't know why." Tsukune chuckled.

Ichigo nodded then went back to starring at the ceiling. "I'll never understand those two."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked. "Did something happen with you and Kokoa again?"

"Yeah." Ichigo sighed. "She sucked my blood."

Tsukune chuckled.

"What?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes at Tsukune.

"N-Nothing good night Ichigo-San." Tsukune said, crawling into his own bed to tired to change out of his training cloth's. Within a few seconds Tsukune was out like a light.

Ichigo sighed and went back to starring at the ceiling. He was to awake to go to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

"Onee-Chan!!" Kokoa shouted, pounding on her sisters door.

"What's wrong Kokoa?" Moka said, opening her door.

Kokoa let herself in and sat down on Moka's bed, not even noticing Rukia who was sleeping in the closet. "Onee-Sama I have a very big problem."

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"I...acilyskchibodadIleama...." Kokoa mumbled, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Kokoa take a few breath's and calm down." Moka said.

"Ok." Kokoa said. She took a few minutes to calm down. Then told Moka what she had done.

Moka gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in shock. "You didn't! Even I haven't... It was only on accident right?"

Kokoa nodded, her blush turning a darker shade of red.

Rukia decided to come out of the closet at this time. She glared at the two vampires that had disturbed her beauty sleep. "Shut the fuck up I'm trying to sleep!" She snarled, sending a wave of reiatsu their way. Then slammed the closet door closed, going back to sleep.

Moka and Kokoa gulped, noting to never disturb Rukia when she was a sleep.

"Onee-Chan can I sleep with you tonight?" Kokoa asked.

Moka nodded. The two crawled into Moka's bed. Moka wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly.

"I still can't believe you..." Moka giggled.

"Shut up." Kokoa said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Deep Within Soul Society's Research Institute...

"Mayuri-Sama? Is something the matter?" Nemu asked, running toward her creator.

"Who are you?" Mayuri shouted, pointing a finger at her.

"Mayuri-Sama?" Nemu said, a little worried.

"Stay away from me!" Mayuri shouted, running out of the room.

"Stay away, Stay away!" Mayuri said, backing into his organ shaped computer. The computer lit up, electricity shooting out of it. Mayuri pulled out his sword.

"What are you doing?" Nemu shouted, jumping onto his back.

"Unhand me!" Mayuri shouted, pushing Nemu off of him. He shoved his Zanpaktou into his computer, making it go haywire.

An alarm around Seireitei. Warning everyone that the Research Institute was under attack, and ordering all of the shinigami squads 1-13 to gather.

Above the institute a strange white cloud formed in the shape of a snake. The snake lunged at the shinigami, freezing many where they stand. Many more snakes followed in it's pursuit, destroying Seireitei.

Farther away two figures stood on top of a tower watching as Seiteitei fell to the new threat.

"She's not here Nee-Chan..." A tall figure holding a scythe said.

"I know, I know...." Another figure said, gritting their teeth.

"Nee-Chan we have to find her." The taller figure said.

"I said I KNOW!" The smaller figure shouted.

The two disappeared leaving the Seireitei in chaos.

* * *

I'm no longer going to be writing author notes at the end of chapters, from now on they'll be at the top.

Review!!

l

\/


	7. Shinigami Plus Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Bleach.

A/N: The author's note before this chapter was replaced with an actual chapter. Oh and there are absolutely no 'puns' intended in this chapter. It's not my fault the damn things look like snakes and are white.

Shinigami + Memories

* * *

Ichigo awoke the next morning, feeling like he had forgot something. He looked around the room and saw Kon sleeping on the floor by the door. 'He must have been with that Gin guy again.' Ichigo thought, getting out of bed. Yukari had made a brand new Kon stuffed plushy after Kon was torn to shred's. She had even made extra copies since, inner Moka seemed to have taken a liking to ripping the poor stuffed animal to shred's.

"Good morning Ichigo-San." Tsukune said, sitting at the table that was moved to the corner of the room to make room for Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo grunted as a response to tired to actually make a verbal sentence. He walked over to the closet and put on his school uniform not even caring to look into a mirror. After that he popped some toast into the toaster.

Tsukune sighed, getting up from the table to start walking to school. When all of a sudden Moka burst through the door slamming Kon into the wall, panic in her eye's.

"Ichigo-San something's wrong with Rukia-San!" Moka shouted.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "Who's that?" Tsukune also had a questioning look on his face.

Moka gasped. What was going on? First Rukia was like a lifeless doll, now Ichigo didn't even know her.

"You know Rukia! Rukia! Come on Ichigo you have to remember. She's the shinigami you came here with your best friend! The one who first turned you into a shinigami!" Moka said, becoming more panicked.

Ichigo just shook his head.

"She's love's chappy the rabbit... she sleep in your closet..." Moka said, becoming desperate.

Tsukune blinked, going wide eyed. Ichigo had a girl sleeping in his closet?

Moka grabbed a hold of Ichigo's wrist and dragged him out of the room.

"Hey wait for me!" Tsukune shouted, following behind them.

* * *

"Nee-Chan are you sure this is the place?"

"Yeah I can tell she's near."

Two figures stood at the cave of Youkai Gakuen. The taller one holding a scythe. As fast has they had arrived they were gone again.

* * *

Kokoa sighed, staring at Rukia's lifeless form. She wasn't really dead, more like a vegetable state.

'What the fuck happened last night to make her like this?' Kokoa thought, resting her head on her hands a board look on her face.

All of a sudden two black holes appeared beside Rukia. A scythe began to appear out of one, while the head of a girl came out of the other. When the portals disappeared A girl with blonde hair and a purple streak in it stood, with a taller man with blue hair, holding a scythe next to her. Kokoa growled, knowing that these two were bad trouble.

The two ignored her starting to pick up Rukia's lifeless body.

Kokoa really didn't care about the shinigami, but she knew if she let these two take her away her Onee-Sama would be very mad. So she attacked the man with the scythe.

"KOU-CHAN!!" Kokoa shouted. Kou flew into her hand, turning into an oversized hammer. She swung the hammer side ways, trying to knock the enemy's away from Rukia, so she could go all out. When all of a sudden she stopped seeing the look in the girls eyes.

"_I WON'T LET YOU GET IN OUR WAY!!" _The girl screamed. Black holes appearing around the room.

* * *

"Oi! Stop!" Ichigo shouted, using all of his strength to try and resist Moka from pulling him any further. "Tell me what is going on!" 'What the fuck is with this monstrous strength!?' He thought.

"I already told you Ichigo-San (sob) Rukia (sob) is acting weird (sob)." Moka cried, breaking down into tears. She released Ichigo's arm, and collapsed onto the ground.

"MOKA-SAN!" Tsukune panicked, running up to her.

"You remember Rukia? Right Tsukune?" Moka asked, looking up to him in hope.

"Ahh..." Tsukune said, looking away. He didn't want to upset Moka more by telling her he didn't.

Moka's eyes widened, and new tears began flowing. "It's Rukia! Rukia! Our new friend!"

'Rukia?' Ichigo thought. Flashback's of a girl with a little shorter than shoulder length black hair appeared in his mind. Image's of her smiling, laughing with his friends, of her crying, the time she left, and the very first time they met appeared in his mind. "RUKIA!!" Ichigo shouted.

Moka looked up startled. "Ichigo-San?"

"Where's Rukia? What's wrong with her?" Ichigo asked, kneeling down on one knee.

A small smile crept across Moka's face. "You remembered?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry that I forgot. It was like something was blocking my memory of her." Ichigo sighed.

"Ummm.... I still don't know who this Rukia is." Tsukune said.

Moka frowned, but now wasn't the time to talk. She needed to help Rukia. "Follow me Ichigo-San, Rukia is in my room." Moka said, wiping the tears away.

They ran through the forest as fast as they could, but no matter how long they ran the forest seemed to be never ending.

"I thought the girls dorm was right next to the boys." Tsukune panted.

"It only took me a few minutes to get to your guy's room, why is this happening?" Moka said.

Ichigo looked around the forest. "Some kind of kido I don't know about?" The sky above them began to turn black. Ichigo didn't like the looks of this. Different place's in the sky began to swirl, when all of a sudden giant white snakes shot out of the holes.

"What are those things!?" Tsukune shouted.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing a hold of Tsukune and Moka and shuushin'ing to the school.

* * *

When they arrived at the school, most of the student body was frozen in place. Those that weren't were trying to fight off the intrusion. At the sight of the school Tsukune quickly pulled off Moka's Rosario, and began to channel his own youki.

"Try and save those who haven't been frozen yet, I'm going after those things." Ichigo said, holding his sword out. **"Bankai!" **

Before Tsukune or Moka could argue Ichigo was gone, slicing the closest one in half. The snake that Ichigo cut turned into two attacking the forest around the school.

"Tsukune you save anyone who's not frozen I'm going to go show some snake's their place." Moka said, ignoring Tsukune's complaint's as she ran toward one of the nearby snake's. She jumped into the air bringing her foot down, that was pulled into the Snake's body. Moka growled, punching the snake. The same thing happened as her arm began to be pulled into the snake. Moka flared her youki, shattering the hold the snake had on her. 'So these thing's don't like youki, eh?' She smirked.

Tsukune watched Moka out of the corner of his eye as he ran around campus looking for student's who hadn't been frozen yet.

"Help me! Tsukune-San!"

"Hold on Yukari-Chan!" Tsukune shouted, seeing Yukari running from a snake that was gaining on her. He ran in front of Yukari getting between her and the snake. "AHHH!!!" Tsukune yelled, slamming his fist into the snake's nose. The snake's head exploded, but rapidly began to regenerate. Seeing this Tsukune grabbed a hold of Yukari and began to run. The snake roared, lunging in their direction.

"**Getsuga Tensho!" **Ichigo roared.

The snake splattered all over the ground as Ichigo landed next to Tsukune. "You two ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-Yeah thanks." Tsukune panted. "Yukari-Chan do you know the others are?"

Yukari shook her head no about to cry. Tsukune sighed, "It's ok Yukari-Chan we'll find them."

"EWWWW!!! These things are so gross!"

"Shut up milk jugs we need to find Tsukune."

"Kurumu? Mizore?" Tsukune said, running off into the direction their voices came from. With Yukari following behind him.

Ichigo was about to follow them when he heard a large crash behind him. He turned around to see Moka pushing a tree off of her. A white snake flying at her.

"Shit!" Ichigo growled, "How many of these fucking things are there?"

Moka picked up the tree that had fell on her, and used it like a baseball bat to hit the snake that came near her. As the snake went flying backwards Moka heard a **"Getsuga Tensho!" B**lack reiatsu hit the snake destroying it. She looked to her left to see Ichigo already fighting another one.

Moka humped, looking around the area. There we're about five snakes in the area, but could easily double if they split apart. One of the snake's turned and started flying in her direction. Moka waited until the snake got closer then kicked the snake on the side of the head, making it fly off course. Before it got to far away Moka grabbed the end of it's tail and swung it around releasing it toward another snake. When the snake's collide a large explosion erupted, shattering the tree's that were frozen. Moka looked down at her hand that was beginning to freeze from holding onto the snake. She saw the remains of a nearby tree and flared her youki, then walked over to the tree and punched it with her frozen hand shattering the stuff that was around her hand like glass. Moka flicked the stray hairs out of her sight and went after the next enemy.

* * *

When Tsukune arrived at where Kurumu and Mizore were he saw Kurumu high in the sky using aerial move's to dodge snake's that were coming out of the black portals. Mizore was building an ice wall around her self against two snake's, and shooting ice shuriken that would go out the other side of the snake. He could tell that the girls were already starting to run out of energy.

"Kurumu-Chan! Mizore-Chan!" Tsukune shouted, running after them.

"Tsukune!" They shouted in unison. Kurumu sliced one of the snakes in half before flying down to help out Tsukune. Mizore sent ice spike's out of the ground penetrating one of the snake's. The snake blasted apart turning into smaller one's. The littler snake's lunged forward to attack Mizore. Flaming tarot cards rained down finish's off the smaller snakes. Mizore gave Yukari a look of appreciation.

"What are these things?" Kurumu asked, watching as the snake's continued on a rampage of freezing the campus of Youkai Gakuen.

"I don't know." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune-San we need to find Ruby-San!" Yukari said.

"Don't worry Yukari-Chan we will, but first we need to take care of these things." Tsukune said.

"That's impossible! No matter what we do the thing's keep regenerating!" Kurumu said, getting into a defensive stance for the on coming enemy's.

"Milk jugs is right." Mizore said, using her ice to make another wall. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek as the snake collided with the wall. "Run!" Mizore shouted, as the ice wall began to shatter.

Tsukune grabbed a hold of Mizore threw her out of the way, letting the snake hit him on full force.

"TSUKUNE!!" The girls shouted. Tears began to form as they saw Tsukune frozen. Kurumu ran up to his frozen form and hugged him. "TSUKUNE!!" Kurumu cried, sliding down to the ground. Mizore walked up behind Kurumu and put a hand on her shoulder, tears sliding down her own cheeks.

"Tsukune-San..." Yukari said, pulling her hat down to cover her eye's.

Kurumu stood up wiping the tears out of her eyes. A new look of determination in her eye's. "Come guys this isn't how Tsukune-Kun would want us to do. We have to defeat these things!"

"I couldn't have said it any better milk jugs." Mizore said, nodding in approval.

"Let's go find Ruby-San she'll know what to do!" Yukari said.

"Good idea Yukari-Chan!" Kurumu grinned.

"Where do you think she would be?" Mizore asked.

"Let's check the Chairman's office!" Yukari said.

Kurumu and Mizore nodded in agreement. The girls took off toward the school. When they made it to the entrance the doors were frozen solid. Kurumu slashed at the doors to try and break them open, but nothing changed.

"Let's go around back!" Mizore suggested.

Kurumu nodded, and the girls ran toward the back of the school.

* * *

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he blocked a snake head on. He could tell he was starting to run out of energy. His feet slid across the ground from being pushed back by the snake.

"Know Your Place!" Moka shouted, jumping over Ichigo and kicking the snake away.

"Thanks." Ichigo panted, sticking his Zanpaktou in the frozen ground.

"You can pay me back by calling me Onee-Sama, since it will be inevitable." Moka smirked, seeing Kokoa's handy work for herself. 'Kokoa only you could be so clumsy as to mess up this bad on your first time, but it shouldn't have worked unless...'

"Onee-Sama? Why the fuck do you want me to call you Onee-Sama?" Ichigo growled.

'Such a perfect match.' Moka mused, "It is not my place to tell."

"Yes, oh great _Onee-Sama._" Ichigo snorted as sarcastically as he could.

Moka growled, "Even if my sister has claimed you, I shall not tolerate your insolence! Know Your Place!"

Ichigo didn't expect it at all as Moka's foot collided with his jaw. He could feel himself flying through the sky. Another snake began to come out of the sky, heading right for Ichigo. Ichigo snapped out of his shock. Now wasn't the time to fight against comrades. He raised his Zanpaktou above his head waiting for the snake to get a little closer. When it neared Ichigo swung his blade down and held it in place as it cleaved through the snake. The two halves regenerated turning into two separate snakes.

"Shit." Ichigo growled.

* * *

Kurumu neared the back of the high school to see that it was gone, nothing but rubble remained of the Chairman's office. Three snake's surrounded the ruins. Kurumu squinted to see that the snakes were surrounding Ruby who was guarding the body of a frozen Chairman.

"Ruby-San!" Yukari shouted.

"Everyone!" Ruby shouted, shooting thousands of raven feather's at one of the snake's.

Mizore began to freeze the remains of the snake as Kurumu flew over to Ruby.

"Where's Tsukune-San and Moka-San?" Ruby asked.

"Moka I don't know, but Tsukune..." Kurumu frowned.

"I see..." Ruby sighed. "First the Chairman and now..."

"Watch out!" Kurumu shouted, pushing Ruby out of the way of a oncoming snake. Then flew into the sky herself. In the sky she could see two more snake's heading their way. She could also see Ichigo in the distance fighting with Moka against four of them. The situation was beginning to look bad.

'Tsukune...' Kurumu sighed.

"BOOM!"

"You girls alright?" A certain perverted werewolf asked, standing in front of another destroyed wall of the school.

"Gin-Sempei!" The girls shouted.

"Sorry it took me so long, that damn wall was harder than I thought." Gin said, charging at a snake near him.

* * *

Kokoa awoke with a huge head ache. She laid in a pile of ruble that used to be the girl's dorm's. "Kou-Chan?" She mumbled, pushing herself up. The little bat didn't answer. "Kou-Chan?" Kokoa said a little louder. There was still no sign of the little bat. "KOU-CHAN!" Kokoa shouted.

"Sama..."

Kokoa heard a faint sound. "Kou-Chan?" She said, standing up and looking around the area.

"...oa-Sama..."

A feet away Kokoa saw Kou with his wing crushed under part of a wall. "KOU-CHAN!" Kokoa cried, running over to him. She pushed the building off of him and gently picked the wounded bat up. "Are you ok Kou-Chan?" Kou said as softly as she could, cradling the little bat in her arms.

"Hai..." Kou wheezed.

"Oh Kou-Chan..." Kokoa cried.

"Do not worry about me Kokoa-Sama... You need to find Ichigo-Sama." Kou said.

"Ichigo-Sama?" Kokoa said, giving Kou a funny look.

"It is the only title I can give to the one Kokoa-Sama has claimed, even if it was an accident..." Kou said.

Kokoa blushed. "Don't bring that up baka!"

"Now's not the time Kokoa-Sama! You need to find Ichigo-Sama! This is serious!" Kou said.

"Ok, ok." Kokoa said. She looked in the direction of the school and gasped. There were white snakes attacking the school everywhere! Kokoa took off in the direction of the school. With Kou resting on her shoulder.

* * *

Ichigo and Moka stood back to back surrounded by snakes. One wrong move and they would be frozen. He was about to use his hollow mask when something caught something orange running toward them out of the corner of his eye. He turned his attention to see that it was Kokoa.

"Ichigo!" Kokoa shouted. "Onee-Sama!"

"No, Stay away!" Ichigo shouted.

"But!" Kokoa cried.

"Go back Kokoa!" Moka added.

"But, but Rukia!" Kokoa said. "She's been taken!"

"What!?" Ichigo shouted. That was the last straw he brought his hand of his face a white mask beginning to form.

Kokoa and Moka froze feeling a powerful youki spreading across the area. Kokoa stared at Ichigo in awe as he made quick work of the snake's around them. Kou shivered on her shoulder from his over whelming power. Ichigo stood in front of them as a crack began to form in the mask.

"You couldn't have used that earlier?" Moka growled.

"_**I was about to when I saw Kokoa, but I didn't see a reason why to earlier."**_ Ichigo said in a menacing voice that sent chills down the two girls spines. Another crack formed in the mask. _**"Another reason why is that I can only use it for about eleven second's..." **_Ichigo said, as half of the mask fell away. _**"I was working on the time before you guy's came, but I only raised it by about three seconds." **_Ichigo said, as the rest of the mask fell away.

Moka nodded.

"Now what did you say earlier Kokoa?" Ichigo asked as more snake's began to appear in the sky.

"There were these two weirdo's who..." Kokoa blushed, remembering how easily the girl had defeated her. "Knocked me out and when I woke up Rukia was gone..."

* * *

At the Chairman's office...

The girls panted as more snakes came.

"MOU! This is worse than those plant things, when we fought Ruby!" Kurumu growled.

"KURUMU!" Yukari shouted.

"What?" Kurumu shouted, turning around to see Yukari staring at her in horror. She turned back around to see a three-headed one flying at her.

"**Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" **A kid with wings made of ice flew over head. He stabbed the left head of the snake. **"Ryusenka!" **Ice began to cover the snake.

"**Kokujo Tengen Myo!"** A giant armored samurai came out of the ground in front of Kurumu. The giants sword swung down into the snake, shattering it. The armor began to turn toward them, revealing a giant dog like human creature that seemed to be controlling the armor.


	8. AN

Sorry Everyonw I'm quiting writing. This story is up for adoption. Look on my adoption page I made for more info or PM if you want to adopt this story.


End file.
